Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział III
Wieść o zajściu w Szczytnie przybyła jednak do Warszawy przed bratem Rotgierem i wzbudziła tam zdumienie i niepokój. Ani sam książe, ani nikt z dworu nie mógł zrozumieć, co zaszło. Przed niedawnym czasem, właśnie gdy Mikołaj z Długolasu miał jechać do Malborga z listem księcia, w którym tenże skarżył się gorzko na porwanie przez niesfornych pogranicznych komturów Danusi i niemal groźnie upominał się o niezwłoczne jej oddanie, przyszedł list od dziedzica ze Spychowa oznajmiający, że córka jego pochwycona została nie przez Krzyżaków, ale przez zwyczajnych zbójów nadgranicznych, i że wkrótce będzie za okup uwolniona. Wskutek tego poseł nie pojechał, nikomu bowiem ani przez głowę nie przeszło, żeby Krzyżacy wymogli takie pismo na Jurandzie pod groźbą śmierci dziecka. Trudno było i tak zrozumieć, co zaszło, gdyż warchołowie pograniczni, tak poddani księcia jak i Zakonu, czynili wzajemne na się napady latem, nie zaś zimą, gdy śniegi zdradzały ich ślady. Napadali też zwykle kupców albo dopuszczali się grabieży po wioskach, chwytając ludzi i zagarniając ich stada, by jednak ośmielili się zahaczyć samego księcia i porwać jego wychowankę, a przy tym córkę potężnego i wzbudzającego powszechną obawę rycerza, to zdawało się przechodzić wprost wiarę ludzką. Na to jednak, jak również na inne wątpliwości, był odpowiedzią list Juranda z jego własną pieczęcią i przywieziony tym razem przez człowieka, o którym wiedziano, że pochodzi ze Spychowa; wobec czego wszelkie podejrzenia stały się niemożliwe, książę tylko wpadł w gniew, w którym go dawno nie widziano, i nakazał pościg opryszków na całej granicy swego księstwa, wezwawszy zarazem księcia płockiego, aby uczynił również to samo i również nie szczędził kar na zuchwalców. A wówczas właśnie przyszła wieść o tym, co zdarzyło się w Szczytnie. I przechodząc z ust do ust, przyszła powiększona dziesięciokrotnie. Opowiadano, iż Jurand przybywszy samosześć do zamku wpadł przez otwarte bramy i uczynił w nim rzeź taką, iż z załogi mało kto pozostał, że musiano posyłać po ratunek do pobliskich zamków, zwoływać rycerstwo i zbrojne zastępy ludu pieszego, które dopiero po dwóch dniach oblężenia zdołały wedrzeć się na powrót do zamku i tam zgładzić Juranda zarówno jak jego towarzyszów. Mówiono też, że wojska owe wejdą prawdopodobnie teraz w granice i że wielka wojna niechybnie się rozpocznie. Książę, który wiedział, jak wiele zależy wielkiemu mistrzowi na tym, by na wypadek wojny z królem polskim siły obu księstw mazowieckich pozostały na stronie, nie wierzył tym wieściom, albowiem nietajnym mu było, że gdyby Krzyżacy rozpoczęli wojnę z nim lub z Ziemowitem płockim, żadna siła ludzka nie powstrzyma Polaków z Królestwa, mistrz zaś obawiał się tej wojny. Wiedział, że musi przyjść, ale pragnął ją odwlec, raz dlatego, że był pokojowego ducha, a po wtóre dlatego, że aby zmierzyć się z potęgą Jagiełły, trzeba było przygotować siłę, jakiej nigdy dotychczas Zakon nie wystawił i zarazem zapewnić sobie pomoc książąt i rycerstwa nie tylko w Niemczech, ale na całym Zachodzie. Nie obawiał się więc książę wojny, chciał jednak wiedzieć, co się stało, co ma naprawdę myśleć o zajściu w Szczytnie, o zniknięciu Danusi i o tych wszystkich wieściach, które przychodziły znad granicy, więc też, jakkolwiek nie cierpiał Krzyżaków, rad był, gdy pewnego wieczora kapitan łuczników doniósł mu, że przyjechał rycerz zakonny i prosi o posłuchanie. Przyjął go jednak wyniośle i jakkolwiek natychmiast poznał, że to jest jeden z braci, którzy byli w leśnym dworcu, udał, że go sobie nie przypomina, i zapytał, kto jest, skąd przybywa i co go do Warszawy sprowadza. – Jestem brat Rotgier – odpowiedział Krzyżak – i przed niedawnym czasem miałem zaszczyt pochylić się do kolan waszej książęcej miłości. – Czemu zaś bratem będąc, nie masz na sobie zakonnych znamion? Rycerz począł tłumaczyć się, że białego płaszcza z krzyżem nie przywdział tylko dlatego, iż gdyby to był uczynił, niechybnie byłby pojman lub zabit przez mazowieckie rycerstwo: wszędzie na całym świecie, we wszystkich królestwach i księstwach, znak krzyża na płaszczu ochrania, zjednywa życzliwość i gościnność ludzką, i tylko w jednym księstwie mazowieckim krzyż na pewną zgubę naraża człowieka, który go nosi. Lecz książę przerwał mu gniewnie: – Nie krzyż – rzekł – bo krzyż i my całujem, jeno wasza niecnota... A jeśli was gdzie indziej lepiej przyjmują, to dlatego, że was mniej znają. Po czym, widząc, że rycerz stropił się bardzo tymi słowy, zapytał: – Byłeś w Szczytnie, albo–li wiesz, co się tam stało? – Byłem w Szczytnie i wiem, co się tam stało? – odrzekł Rotgier – a przybywam tu nie jako czyjś wysłannik, ale z tej jeno przyczyny, że doświadczony i świątobliwy komtur z Insburka rzekł mi: Nasz mistrz miłuje pobożnego księcia i ufa w jego sprawiedliwość, więc gdy ja pośpieszę do Malborga, ty jedź na Mazowsze i przedstaw naszą krzywdę, nasze pohańbienie, naszą niedolę. Jużci nie pochwali sprawiedliwy pan gwałciciela pokoju i srogiego napastnika, który rozlał tyle krwi chrześcijańskiej, jakby nie Chrystusa, ale szatana był sługą. I tu począł opowiadać wszystko, co stało się w Szczytnie: jako Jurand przez nich samych wezwany, aby zobaczył, czy dziewczyna, którą zbójom odjęli, nie jest jego córką, zamiast wdzięcznością się wypłacić wpadł w szał; jak zabił Danvelda, brata Gotfryda, Anglika Huga, von Brachta i dwóch szlachetnych giermków, nie licząc knechtów; jak oni, pomni na przykazania boskie, nie chcąc zabijać, musieli w końcu splątać siecią strasznego męża, który wówczas przeciw sobie samemu podniósł broń i poranił się okrutnie; jak wreszcie nie tylko w zamku, ale i w mieście byli ludzie, którzy wśród wichury zimowej słyszeli podczas nocy po walce straszliwe jakieś śmiechy i głosy wołające w powietrzu: "Nasz Jurand! krzywdziciel Krzyża! rozlewca krwi niewinnej! Nasz Jurand!" I całe opowiadanie, a zwłaszcza ostatnie słowa Krzyżaka wielkie uczyniły wrażenie na wszystkich obecnych. Zdjął ich po prostu strach, czy istotnie Jurand nie wezwał w pomoc sił nieczystych – i zapadło głuche milczenie. Lecz księżna, która była obecna przy posłuchaniu i która kochając Danusię, nosiła w sercu nieutulony żal po niej, zwróciła się z niespodzianym pytaniem do Rotgiera: – Mówicie, rycerzu – rzekła – że odbiwszy dziewczynę–niedojdę, myśleliście, iż to Jurandowa córka, i dlatego wezwaliście go do Szczytna? – Tak, miłościwa pani – odrzekł Rotgier. – A jakożeście mogli to myśleć, skoroście w leśnym dworze widzieli przy mnie prawdziwą Jurandównę? Na to brat Rotgier zmieszał się, gdyż nie był przygotowany na podobne pytanie. Książę powstał i utkwił surowy wzrok w Krzyżaku, zaś Mikołaj z Długolasu, Mrokota z Mocarzewa, Jaśko z Jagielnicy i inni rycerze mazowieccy przyskoczyli zaraz do mnicha, pytając na przemian groźnymi głosami: – Jakożeście mogli to myśleć? Mów, Niemcze! Jako to być mogło? A brat Rotgier ochłonął i rzekł: – My, zakonnicy, nie podnosim oczu na niewiasty. Było w leśnym dworze przy miłościwej księżnie dwórek niemało, ale która była między nimi Jurandówna, nikt z nas nie wiedział. – Danveld wiedział – ozwał się Mikołaj z Długolasu. – Gadał ci z nią nawet na łowach. – Danveld stoi przed Bogiem – odparł Rotgier – i powiem o nim jeno to, że nazajutrz znaleziono rozkwitłe róże na jego trumnie, których, jako w czasie zimowym, nie mogła położyć ręka ludzka. Znów nastało milczenie. – Skąd wiedzieliście o porwaniu Jurandówny? – zapytał książę. – Sama bezbożność i zuchwalstwo uczynku zrobiły go rozgłośnym tu i u nas. Więc dowiedziawszy się o tym, daliśmy na msze dziękczynne, że jeno zwykła dwórka, a nie które z rodzonych dzieci waszych miłości było porwane z leśnego dworca. – Ale to mi zawsze dziwno, żeście mogli niedojdę poczytać za córkę Juranda. Na to brat Rotgier: – Danveld mówił tak: "Często szatan zdradza swych sług, więc może odmienił Jurandównę". – Zbóje wszelako nie mogli, jako prostacy, podrobić pisma Ka–lebowego i pieczęci Juranda. Któż mógł to uczynić? – Zły duch. I znów nikt nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedzi. Rotgier zaś począł patrzyć pilnie w oczy księciu i rzekł: – Zaiste, są mi jako miecze w piersi te pytania, albowiem posąd w nich tkwi i podejrzenie. Ale ja, ufny w sprawiedliwość Bożą i w moc prawdy, pytam waszą książęcą mość: zali sam Jurand posądzał nas o ten uczynek, a jeśli posądzał, to czemu, nim wezwaliśmy go do Szczytna, szukał na całym pograniczu zbójów, aby od nich córkę wykupić? – Jużci... prawda! – rzekł książę. – Choćbyś co ukrył przed ludźmi, nie ukryjesz przed Bogiem. Posądzał was w pierwszej chwili, ale potem... potem myślał co innego. – Oto jak blask prawdy zwycięża ciemności! – rzekł Rotgier. I potoczył zwycięskim wzrokiem po sali, pomyślał bowiem, że w głowach krzyżackich więcej jest obrotności i rozumu niż w polskich i że to plemię zawsze będzie łupem i karmią Zakonu, równie jak mucha bywa łupem i karmią pająka. Więc porzuciwszy poprzednią układność, przystąpił ku księciu i począł mówić głosem podniesionym i natarczywym: – Nagródź nam, panie, nasze straty, nasze krzywdy, nasze łzy i naszą krew! Twoim był ten piekielnik poddanym, więc w imię Boga, z którego władza królów i książąt wypływa, w imię sprawiedliwości i Krzyża, nagródź nam nasze krzywdy i krew! A książę popatrzył na niego w zdumieniu: – Na miły Bóg! – rzekł – czegóż ty chcesz? Jeśli Jurand wytoczył w szaleństwie waszą krew, zali ja mam za jego szaleństwa odpowiadać? – Twoim był, panie, poddanym – rzekł Krzyżak – w twoim księstwie leżą jego ziemie, jego wsie i jego gród, w którym więził sług Zakonu; niechaj więc chociaż ta majętność, niech chociaż te ziemie i ów bezbożny kasztel staną się odtąd własnością Zakonu. Zaprawdę nie będzie to godna zapłata za tę szlachetną krew przelaną! Zaprawdę nie wskrzesi ona zmarłych, ale może choć w części uspokoi gniew Boży i zetrze niesławę, która inaczej na całe to księstwo spadnie. O, panie! Wszędzie posiada Zakon ziemie i zamki, które łaska i pobożność chrześcijańskich książąt mu nadała, jeno tu nie masz ni piędzi ziemi w jego władaniu. Niechże nasza krzywda, która o pomstę do Boga woła, choć tak nam się nagrodzi, abyśmy mogli powiedzieć, że i tu żywią ludzie mający w sercach bojaźń Bożą. Usłyszawszy to, książę zdumiał się jeszcze więcej i dopiero po długiej chwili milczenia odrzekł: – Rany boskie!... A wżdy, jeśli ten wasz Zakon tutaj siedzi, z czyj ej że łaski, jeśli nie z łaski przodków moich? Małoż wam jeszcze tych krajów, ziem i miast, które do nas i do naszego kraju niegdyś należały, a które dzisiaj są wasze? Żyje przecie jeszcze dziewka Jurandowa, gdyż nikt nam ojej śmierci nie doniósł, wy zaś już chcecie sierocie wiano zagarnąć i sierocym chlebem wasze krzywdy sobie nagrodzić? – Panie, przyznajesz krzywdę – rzekł Rotgier – więc tak ją nagródź, jako ci twoje książęce sumienie i twoja sprawiedliwa dusza nakaże. I znowu rad był w sercu, gdyż myślał sobie: "Teraz nie tylko nie będą skarżyli, ale będą jeszcze uradzać, jakby samym ręce umyć i z tej sprawy się wykręcić. Nikt już nic nam nie zarzuci i sława nasza będzie jako biały płaszcz zakonny – bez skazy". A wtem ozwał się niespodzianie głos starego Mikołaja z Długolasu: – Pomawiają was o chciwość i Bóg wie, czy–li nie słusznie, bo oto i w tej sprawie więcej wam o zysk niż o cześć Zakonu chodzi. – Prawda! – odrzekli chórem rycerze mazowieccy. A Krzyżak postąpił kilka kroków, podniósł dumnie głowę i mierząc ich wyniosłym wzrokiem, rzekł: – Nie przybywam tu jako poseł, jeno jako świadek sprawy i rycerz zakonny gotów czci Zakonu krwią własną do ostatniego tchnienia bronić!... Kto by tedy, wbrew temu, co mówił sam Jurand, śmiał Zakon o uczestnictwo w porwaniu onego córki posądzać –niechaj podniesie ten rycerski zakład i niechaj zda się na sąd Boży! To rzekłszy, rzucił przed nich rycerską rękawicę, która upadła na podłogę, oni zaś stali w głuchym milczeniu, bo choć niejeden z nich rad by był wyszczerbić miecz na krzyżackim karku, jednakże bali się sądu Bożego. Nikomu nie było tajno, że Jurand wyraźnie oświadczył, iż nie rycerze zakonni porwali mu dziecko, każdy przeto w duszy myślał, że jest słuszność, a zatem będzie i zwycięstwo po stronie Rotgiera. Ów zaś uzuchwalił się tym bardziej i wsparłszy się w boki, zapytał: – Jest–li taki, któren by podniósł tę rękawicę? A wtem jakiś rycerz, którego wejścia poprzednio nikt nie zauważył i który od niejakiego czasu słuchał przy drzwiach rozmowy, wystąpił na środek, podniósł rękawicę i rzekł: – Jam ci jest! I powiedziawszy to, rzucił swoją prosto w twarz Rotgiera, po czym jął mówić głosem, który wśród powszechnego milczenia rozlegał się jak grzmot po sali: – Wobec Boga, wobec dostojnego księcia i wszystkiego zacnego rycerstwa tej ziemi mówię ci, Krzyżaku, że szczekasz jako pies przeciw sprawiedliwości a prawdzie – i pozywam cię w szranki na walkę pieszą alibo konną, na kopie, na topory, na krótkie alibo długie miecze – i nie na niewolę, jeno do ostatniego tchnienia, na śmierć! W sali można by było usłyszeć przelatującą muchę. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Rotgiera i na wyzywającego rycerza, którego nikt nie poznał, albowiem na głowie miał hełm, wprawdzie bez przyłbicy, ale z kolistym okapem schodzącym niżej uszu, który zakrywał zupełnie górną część twarzy, na dolną zaś rzucał cień głęboki. Krzyżak nie mniej był zdumiony od wszystkich. Pomieszanie, bladość i wściekły gniew mignęły mu tak po twarzy, jak błyskawica miga po nocnym niebie. Schwycił dłonią łosiową rękawicę, która obsunąwszy mu się z oblicza, zahaczyła na końcu naramiennika, i zapytał: – Ktoś jest, który wyzywasz sprawiedliwość boską? A ów odpiął sprzączkę pod brodą, zdjął hełm, spod którego ukazała się jasna, młoda głowa, i rzekł: – Zbyszko z Bogdańca, mąż Jurandowej córki. Zdziwili się wszyscy i Rotgier wraz z innymi, gdyż nikt z nich prócz obojga księstwa, ojca Wyszońka i de Lorchego nie wiedział o ślubie Danusi, Krzyżacy zaś byli pewni, że prócz ojca nie ma Jurandówna innego przyrodzonego obrońcy, lecz w tej chwili wystąpił pan de Lorche i rzekł: – Na moją rycerską cześć poświadczam prawdę słów jego; kto by zaś śmiał wątpić, oto moja rękojmia. Rotgier, który nie znał, co to trwoga, i w którym serce burzyło się w tej chwili gniewem, byłby może podniósł i tę rękawicę, ale wspomniawszy, że ten, który ją rzucił, był sam przez się możnym panem, a w dodatku krewnym hrabiego Geldrii, powstrzymał się, uczynił zaś tak tym bardziej, że sam książę wstał i zmarszczywszy brwi, rzekł: – Nie wolno tej rękojmi podnosić, albowiem i ja poświadczam, jako prawdę powiedział ów rycerz. Krzyżak, usłyszawszy to, skłonił się, po czym rzekł do Zbyszka: – Jeślić wola, to pieszo, w zamkniętych szrankach na topory. – Jam cię już i tak wprzód pozwał – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Boże, daj zwycięstwo sprawiedliwości – zawołali mazowieccy rycerze. Krzyżacy 35